bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeemaIsBestGuppy/I Got Merch!
I finally got me some merch! 8D Earlier this month, I saw that the NickShop had their adult sized “Nonny Says Relax” shirt on sale. I ordered it two weeks ago and it was estimated to arrive on the 20th. I thought that was cool that I’d be the shirt on the day a new episode was going to air. I ended up getting it during that weekend instead. Even cooler! xD The shirt looks and feels great! The graphic on it is high quality. The size that I ordered was a large, it was the smallest size available. I’m pretty sure all of the sizes came in Men's so it’s kinda big on me. X) I hear it’s supposed to shrink a little in the wash… I’ll update afterwards. I was browsing through Wal*Mart one day, looking around their toy aisle like I often do. (lol) My mom was ready to go and was rushing me. As I was getting ready to go with her, I found out that they had BGs plushies at the last minute. I flipped out when I saw Gil. xD I wasn’t sure if I wanted to get them at first, I’m more of a figures person and I wanted to wait to see if more accurate ones were going to be made. My mom continued rushing me, so I decided to get them another day. I went to Toys ‘R’Us last Friday to ask about a job application I had filled out. While I was there, I decided to browse because why not? xD Sure enough, they had the same plushies I had seen at Wal*Mart. It was then and there where I decided to buy Molly and Gil. When pictures of the updated designs started showing up, I didn’t want to get those. They’re an inch shorter, the tail fabric seems a bit duller and they’re less detailed than the plushies I was used to seeing online. For some reason, they look a lot better in person. They’re actually really nice! And while they’re not as detailed, they’re still good quality toys. Final Thoughts: I am completely pleased with items. I give them a 5 out of 5 starfish rating. xD If you love Nonny and you want the tee, GET IT! The sale is great! I got mine for about $10 with shipping included. The priced has dropped to $5 in total now! Who knows how long this’ll last? I wish they had the Grouper tee in adult sizes too…I love the concept with Mr. G fading into it...because he changes colors…you know. Here a link to the shirt if you want it: http://shop.nick.com/Bubble-Guppies-Nonny-Says-Relax-Tee/M/B009UWIDSU.htm Now that I have two of the Guppies, I want the full cast. xD Bubble Puppy was being sold at both of the locations I saw the plushies at but I didn’t want to get him because he wasn’t to scale with Molly and Gil. Stuff like that bothers me. xD I plan on looking for an “On-The-Go” version of him, it’s a lot smaller than the standard plush dolls. I might customize him or maybe I’ll just make him myself, I dunno. I heard that Deema was making her way into stores. Hopefully the others will so I can get ‘em! Here are some extra pics I took: Ew, get out the shot, Thatcher nobody likes you. >:c (He’s my niece’s toy, she wanted me to take a picture of him with Gil and Molly. I constantly express my dislike for him. xD) Molly and Gil raided my pantry for some Macaroni ’n’ Cheese. xD You can never have enough mac and cheese. NEVER! Well, that's it for now. There's a good chance that i'll be taking more pictures with the two. I'll be sure to post them to the wiki. ~DIBG Category:Blog posts